negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Evangeline A.K. McDowell
, listed as Evangeline A.K. McDowell is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi created by Ken Akamatsu. The 26th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 2/3-A, she is actually a physically ageless centuries-old vampire cursed (Infernus Scholasticus (School Hell)) 15 years ago to remain at the school by Nagi Springfield, the father of her teacher and her disciple Negi Springfield. Initially an antagonist for Negi due to his father's actions, she eventually becomes an important teacher and guide for the young mage and his allies as they fight and search for his missing father. However, Eva remains a cruel, powerful mage in her own right, yet with the kindhearted sensitivities of her former human life. Background Evangeline was born in Europe during the Middle Ages, possibly in England or Scotland from her surname. She says she lived in a castle in her childhood, implying she might have been royalty. When she woke up on her tenth birthday, she found the fact that she had been turned into a vampire while she slept (through sorcery, not by being bitten, thus making her a Shinso vampire or "True Blood Vampire"). Initially she had the customary weakness of a vampire towards sunlight and so on that she learned to overcome. She developed her magical powers in order to get revenge on the man who turned her, whom she killed. She was initially forced to lead an itinerant life since she could not hide the fact that her body no longer aged, though later she uses magic to disguise herself as an adult. Evangeline later found out through Albireo Ima that it was the Mage of Beginnings himself who had turned her into a vampire. Unknown to most who the thought the mage defeated at the end of the Great War, he was very much alive and took Zect as a host. The reason for this is that the Mage has attained a state of ceaselessness and therefore can never truly die. It was due to his experiments on immortality that he turned Evangeline into a "Shinso" or "True" vampire. Little more is known about her history until more recent times when she was saved by the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield,then pursued him mercilessly out of love thereafter until he managed to shake her off. She also apparently spent some time with the Thousand Master's Ala Rubra group as she knew many of their members, like Al and Jack Rakan. Feeling rejected, she finally tracked him down in Japan, but was tricked into walking into an "anti-vampire soup" composed of garlic and leeks. Employing the powerful Infernus Scholasticus (School Hell) curse, the Thousand Master confined her to the grounds of Mahora Academy and put in place a barrier to restrict her abilities. He claimed that Eva should try to "''live in the light for a change" and promised her that he would free her from the curse when she graduated. Unfortunately, 5 years later, he "died", thus her chance of being free from the curse was gone until his son Negi came. Konoemon Konoe, the School Dean, employed her as a security guard, personally keeping him informed about events occurring in the school. Character Design After the success of various harem series such as Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu stated that he wished to create a different kind of series through Negima. The series initially appeared like another unconventional harem manga, despite changing the male protagonist to a child and creating a large, varied cast. The active introduction of the vampiress Evangeline changed the series into something different. The second character noted for her uniqueness in the class (the first being Chachamaru), she created a more supernatural aura to the world of Mahora Academy outside the child teacher. Starting from her battle with the protagonist, she forced him to become more active and open about his abilities as his first major obstacle. Evangeline's character parallels Negi in various ways. She is the oldest student at over 600 years of age, yet she appears in age similar to Negi. Similarly, she is one of the few fully Caucasian characters, besides the teacher. Finally, they both come from the magic world with some past connection to the Thousand Master. Initially Akamatsu imagined her wearing a witch's hat even in class, but dropped it early on (the only time she does wear the hat in continuity is during her initial campus raids). Evangeline's purpose in the story is tied, directly and indirectly, to Negi's own reasons at Mahora. As one of the greater successes of famed mage Nagi Springfield, Evangeline is reflected to have grudges against her teacher for being his son, leading to their initial confrontations. However, their similarities in character and background allows readers to empathize with her character and understand her own problems. After their initial confrontations, Evangeline's character changes towards a parallel teacher to the teacher, contrasting his caring ways with her taskmaster, tough love approach in order to allow for some assistance towards the ultimate goal of finding Negi's father. Though unconventional, Eva's abilities and notoriety allow for faster character and power evolution for the stronger trials that lay ahead. Personality Evangeline speaks of a British accent and is the only Caucasian in the class. Evangeline's birthday remains unknown. Although her body stopped aging at age 10, she is over 600 years old (born during The Hundred Years War) and thus has the habit of referring to herself as old. A cold and devilish little girl, she is actually a hunted witch and vampire. She once had a six million dollar bounty on her head, with nicknames such as "Dark Evangel", "Doll Master", "Maga Nosferatu", and others. She rarely says much in class, and anything she says tends to lean towards being evil. Despite being an evil vampire, she does have a softer side, that is rarely shown. She is in the Go and Tea Ceremony clubs, out of enjoyment. She has two partners (though not Ministra Magi), Chachazero and Chachamaru. She is also easily bored when times are peaceful, and like Chisame, is frustrated by most of her classmates' attitudes, though she holds them in higher regard compared to Chisame and the fact that Evangeline herself is on Chisame's list of "weirdos", falling under both being foreign and, initially too young for junior high (she is after all seemingly the youngest of the class), thought the latter label has probably been shelved after Chisame learned of Negi's secret. Evangeline loses her temper when someone calls her "little" or "shorty". Synopsis Evangeline Arc Initially, Evangeline watched Negi with some intent upon his arrival at Mahora Academy and eventually attacked him. She claimed that the draining of blood from the son of the Thousand Master would enable her to break the curse binding her to the Mahora campus. Yet, her intention to remove the curse via blood draining remained questionable, and her claim has yet to be verified. Kyoto Field Trip Arc When Negi was fighting Fate to stop the summoning of the demon god Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami during the Kyoto field trip Konoemon found a loophole that allowed Eva to get out of Mahora and rescue Negi and 3-A. Eva defeated Fate and Sukuna and was allowed to go on the field trip with her classmates. Training/Wilhelm Arc Negi convinces her to become his master in magical combat after he sees her true power in Kyoto. As demanding teacher, she expects menial servitude from her student, as well as a daily payment of blood for the lessons. This is considered somewhat in contradiction to her earlier statement, that drinking Negi's blood would break the Thousand Master's curse. Yet, it is possible that only by drinking all of his blood at once, would she be able to boost her power to where she could overcome the curse, or that smaller doses such as this are either insufficient for the task or simply build up the needed energy slower. Despite the assistance she gave Negi in Kyoto, Herrman never captured her when he captured the girls who helped him in Kyoto, and in fact deliberately avoided her. But she watched the ensuing battle from a distance with Chachamaru and Kaede, noting with satisfaction that Negi's adversity helped him develop his abilities further. Some hints indicate a romantic interest in Negi, including some jealousy upon discovery of additional lessons from Ku Fei. More recently, she gave him a rather sensual kiss at her resort. The School Festival Arc She does not want to be involved in Chao's plans and opts to observe. She gave Chao full discretion regarding actions to Negi, as well as access Chachamaru's services. This is all likely a repayment to the favor rendered for Chachamaru's creation. However, it could also simply be Evangeline testing her student's capabilities by stacking the odds further against him. Journey to the Magic World Arc After the festival, Evangeline puts Asuna through boot camp to help her improve her fighting skills, as it was painfully apparent that Asuna's abilities are far below Negi's. After Asuna succeeded in completing the boot camp, Evangeline forcefully made Asuna her third apprentice. With her training finished, Evangeline began pitting her classmates against each other once the news of Negi's plan to go to England got out. Amused after seeing Makie, Ayaka, and the Twins fail to capture Asuna, she then sets up the Badge Collection game, most likely to test the results of the training Negi's group had underwent. The rules were simple: one only has to steal a special badge from one of the members in Negi's new club. Doing so will give the person the right to accompany the club to Wales. However, the member who loses their badge will be forced to stay behind. She deliberately didn't inform Negi or the other club members that their classmates would try to steal their badges, she only told them that they would not be going to England if they lost them. In the end, their training proved true, and no badges were taken. She was last shown on August 19th of the timeline, bored out of her mind, and resorting to dressing up Satomi, Satsuki, and Zazie to entertain herself. After Negi used the dark magic spell scroll Rakan gave him, she appeared as a spirit copy created by Negi's memories of her, which he then fought against inside his own head. During this endless battle Evangeline does not hold anything back and Negi is killed again and again, the battle ends when Negi finally manages to absorb her dark magic into himself. In more recent chapters she is seen with Albireo Imma and Eishun Konoe in the Library. They are discussing what happened many years ago when Nagi saved Arika from death. And later she is seen with Zazie watching negi's battle with fate as the two worlds became connected and the Grave Keeper's palace projected itself there because of the world tree. Soon the rest of Class 3-A shows up and watches along with them though they do not understand what is going on, and is surprised when Ayaka appears and asks her what is really going on and calls her Dark Evangel. She goes and asks Albireo what is really going on and he tells her that the man who turned her into what she is who she thought was dead is sealed under the world tree, The Mage of the Beginning. When many of the members of Cosmo Entelecheia are revived during the final battle at the Gravekeeper's Palace, Negi and his new ally, Fate, are attacked right after their battle, and are eventually overwhelmed. Since dimensions between the Old World and the Magic World were linked once more, Evangeline uses her shadow teleportaion technique to save Negi. As the rest of the reinforcements hold back the enemy, Evangeline begins chanting a new spell. The 3 Fates all attack her at once, but she effortlessly knocks them away and keeps chanting. She then casts her original spell Endless White Nine Heavens which combined Ice and Lightning to chase down the enemies of her choosing. The spell turns all of the puppets barriers against them freezing them alive continuously until Eva chooses to end it. However, she knew the spell wouldn't work on the Mage of the Beginning and warned Rakan to be careful. The Mage of the Beginning did eventually show up and effortlessly defeated her and the rest of the reinforcements. He was about to finish off Negi before they were all saved by a revived Asuna. Return to the Old World Arc Some time after "Ala Alba" finally returned home. Evangeline caught Setsuna day-dreaming and told her, her delusions develops just like Chachamaru. After Setsuna told her about her problem, she call her a moron and played with her. She told her that she (Setsuna) was the one who told her that she would choose both happiness and her sword, and now she was saying she was worried. After giving up, Setsuna told her that she feels like Negi and Asuna are moving ahead and she was being left behind. Eva told her that she was the "Soldier Type" and told her that she acts like a warrior in peacetime, but she told her that if it was the Old Setsuna, she wouldn't care about things like those and told her it was a cause for celebration. But then she told her it was boring and played with her again. Then she told Setsuna if she has heard anything from Negi and Asuna, and about the price they have paid. Then the Duo appeared and Evangaline told them to come with her for her "Final Lesson" In Evangeline's Resort, both Negi and Evangeline began their battle. Evangeline striked first, demanding to see the power Negi used to fight in par with Jack. After Negi used Magia Erebea, the two began to fight in a stalemate. After knocking Negi away, Evangeline began to use her own Magia Erebea. Negi tries to stop her, but it shows futile as Evangeline already powered up to her Magia Erebea form, '''Queen of Ice. The two then battle and for a moment, they were in a stalemate, until Negi began to show the losing side. After Evangeline impaled her apprentice and was about to finish the fight, Asuna intervened. Evangeline complied to Asuna's desire and declared that she Evangeline would be her Asuna opponent. As the two fought with Eva, she was suprised of how powerful the two were, but before she and Negi can land their final blows, Negi sneezes which stripped her and Asuna. Then she saw Setsuna breaking down in front of Asuna. She then comments that if they would have been together with everyone if they just stayed in the academy and told her that she is a foolish woman. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assisted Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning. Her promise with the boy regarding Infernus Scholasticus, was carried out together with her loved one. Although she had obtained her freedom, she held back her own grimness of the past, and continued to watch over the fate of the boy and the girl in whom she saw herself... how things went with the one she loved is a story for another time. Powers and abilities Of note is the fact that while Evangeline A.K. McDowell does not have any of the weaknesses of a vampire; she still makes use of vampirism to empower herself. Before being cursed, she wielded near-omnipotent magic power, which was likely what prevented any aging. However, the Infernus Scholasticus (School Hell) curse placed upon her by Nagi sealed most of that magic power away, leaving her extremely vulnerable. Judging by her physical weaknesses, it can probably be assumed that Evangeline's magical powers probably boosted her physical capabilities. However, upon losing them, her body, which was now more dependent on magic, became far more susceptible to disease than that of an ordinary human, evident in her constant bouts of allergies and hay fever. In fact, it appears the only thing the remaining magic seems to do is prevent her from aging. In an attempt to counter this, Evangeline has taken to many different techniques to boost her magical capabilities. The first is her use of catalysts that reduce the drain each spell cast has upon her. The second is vampirism, in which the magical power within the blood is consumed, rather than the blood itself. Thus, Evangeline can keep herself from becoming sick, and allow herself to use stronger magic by drinking the blood of someone with significant magic power. This can also explain why Evangeline is significantly healthier and capable of stronger magic later on in the series. As a dark mage and vampire, Evangeline specializes in ice-based spells and dark magic, and is shown to be incredibly and near omnipotently powerful once in her full capacities. This is shown in her easy win over both Fate Averruncus and the demon-god Sukuna. Even devoid of her magical powers, she is still a very skilled fighter and can effortlessly take down a man twice her size, largely due to her mastery of the Japanese martial art Aikido. It is implied that Evangeline learned the art from its creator Morihei Ueshiba himself, as she casually referred to having "picked it up from that old geezer when I came to Japan 80 years ago." Such is her degree of mastery in Aikido that she is able to easily overcome already fearsome warriors like Setsuna with her physical abilities alone (though that may be because Setsuna at the time was hesitant to strike at the body of a 'child'). Her title of Doll (or Puppet) Master stems from the fact that, not only is she able to animate dolls, but she can also control people against their will as if they were puppets, both through her vampiric powers, as well as threads that she can manipulate to ensnare others, controlling them in the same manner as a marionette. Most recently, her forbidden technique called Magia Erebea has been learned by Negi. In addition to these abilities she also has the powers of a Shinso vampire, which includes extremely fast regeneration and flight. She displayed it in Chapter 52 after being impaled by a spear of rock but then converting her body to a swarm of bats that reformed completely healed behind Fate Averruncus. She later said it is very tiring, but a vampire, especially a Shinso vampire, cannot be hurt by physical means such as a sword or a gun. Despite having lived for centuries though, Evangeline never learned how to swim, which left her in danger of drowning after her defeat to Negi; fortunately he managed to fly them both to safety. In chapter 52 page 3, after killing the giant summoned monster, Eva said, "It is a shame it is not a full moon." This may hint that she is not at her full power. Spells/Techniques/Magic * : A highly lethal attack spell which instantaneously creates and launches a large-volume avalanche of snow at the target, causing blunt trauma, frostbite, and at close range, hypothermia – assuming you’re not frozen outright or swept away. * : This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them. Evangeline used this spell against Negi to knock him out of the air during their fight, the ice pillars being a navigation hazard to low-flying objects * : A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek (pronounced Dios Tukos), as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. * : One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting Convergentia for Series, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. Evangeline primarily uses ** : Causes piercing and blunt damage ** : Causes explosive damage. * : A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. For spells as high level as this, only mages of Evangeline's ability (or above) would be able to master it. * : An attack spell which summons and shoots down dense packs of ice spears. Individually, each warhead is more powerful than regular ice projectiles; however, because it takes the physical form of spears, the practical applications of this spell are limited by ballistics.The ice variant of Iaculatio Fulgoris. * : A high-level spell incanted in Ancient Greek by Evangeline to defeat the Demon-God Sukuna (Ryômen Sukuna no Kami) during the climax of the Kyoto arc. An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. For an Ice Mage, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does, requires an incredible amount of magical ability. * : An attack spell which crushes the target with a giant mass of ice. The creation and manipulation of ice being the cornerstone of cold-based magic, this is an extremely simple spell, its only real advantage being the massive force it can bring down on the target. So far, the incantation for this spell has not been revealed. * : An Ice and Dark Magic spell used by Evangeline, of roughly the same level and type as Iovis Tempstas Fulguriens, based on the style of its incantation. * : It seems to be a similar spell to Crystallizatio Tellustris, creating a giant icicle from a bounded field placed on the ground. The pillar then completely encases and traps the target, similar to the effect of Kosmike Krustallopegia. * : An Ice spell which creates a shield made of ice. * : An Ice/Lightning original spell of Evangeline she developed to capture Averruncus and similar puppets/constructs after her fight with Fate, and of the same tier as End of the World (and thus either in Sanskrit or Ancient Greek). It creates vines of frozen Lightning homing in on any target that is not completely "real". By freezing them and continuously freezing the surroundings, she can bypass the problem of breaking through the multi-barrier the disciples of the Life-Maker use. Her targets are also completely conscious while frozen, in order to torture them forever. However, as it targets constructs, it is believed to be ineffective against actual humans, although she did target Jack Rakan with the spell. * *'Ice Majesty of a Thousand Years' (千年氷華, Sennen Hyōka) Gallery EAKMcDowell-2009-11-11-214460-2.jpeg|Evangeline's Adult Form Evangeline Armor.jpg|Eva's Armor card in Negima!? Evangeline Cosplay.jpg|Eva's Cosplay Card in Negima!? Evangeline Suka.jpg|Eva's Suka card, as a rabbit. EvangelineAKMMcDowell1.jpg EvangelineAKMMcDowell2.jpg 26.JPG Evangeline A.K. McDowell.PNG Evangeline.jpg Evangeline Pactio.jpg|Official Pactio card by Akamatsu Ken AdultEvaOAD.jpg EvaClean.png|"My goodness, what a troublesome disciple you are, Boy." EvaKitty.jpg EvaRescuePartOne.png EvangelineGrown.jpg EvangelineOAD.jpg EvangelineRamen.jpg Evangeline Fences.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335660.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335664.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335673.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335695.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335774.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335791.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335821.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335832.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336310.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336311.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336395.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336468.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336805.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336877.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336996.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336997.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337014.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337069.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337138.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337265.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337327.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337334.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337547.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-3373492.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336346.jpg Turma.jpg char_26.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337795.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337879.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337885.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338102.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338401.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338421.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338463.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338473.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338494.jpg G342.07(1).jpg|Evangeline's Queen of Ice Mahou-sensei-negima-338828.jpg Bez tytułu30.jpg|Eva's Smile in the Final Chapter Bez tytułu9.jpg Bez tytułu4.jpg File:AnimeRosterEvangeline.jpg File:AnimeVampEva1.jpg File:AnimeVampEva3.jpg AnimeEvaChacha1.jpg File:AnimeEvaShadowTeleport.jpg File:AnimeEvaSummonKill.jpg File:AnimeAsunaEva.jpg File:AnimeFlowerArrangement.jpg File:AnimeNagiEva.jpg Other media Mahō Sensei Negima! (1st anime) Although consistently a thorn on Negi's side, she does assist when needed. In the final battle, her Pactio ability awakens her true power once again. In a rare act of kindness she casts a spell to reveal Sayo to the rest of the class because as she says "She's the only one to know how it feels to be trapped at the school." Her nails are initially purplish-white, purple in her adult form, but later they are the correct color of blood red. It is interesting to note that in this series her eyes are green but in all other medias her eyes are blue. Negima!? Like the manga, Evangeline begins this series as Negi's enemy, desiring to fight him while feeling guilted towards her former relations with the Thousand Master/Nagi. She takes an active role much earlier than in the first anime, becoming an antagonist in the first episode. Though Evangeline retains some comedic traits, she is overall depict as far more threatening than in the first anime. After her defeat against Negi, Evangeline tries to stay on the sidelines during the Star Crystal crisis, watching from a distance and spending more time eating ramen and drinking tea with Takamichi and Chachamaru. However Eva soon becomes a consistent target towards the Star Crystal's master, particularly after journeying into the "other world Mahora". In an early attempt, Eva is transformed into a giantess before she is finally pacified by the abilities of Chachamaru. Later, when the Star Crystal mastermind is finally realized, the powers of the crystal infect Eva, transforming her into a servant of the controller. With the assistance of his students, Negi defeats Evangeline again by doing a Pactio on her, freeing her from the evil influence. Within the series itself, Eva only had one Pactio release: during the final mass Pactio, she transforms into a doll-like Cosplay form much to her chagrin. However, an omake after the "Suka Incident" also shows Eva in her Suka form as a rabbit. Like her potential manga Pactio card as well as the first anime, Evangeline's potential armor card transforms her back into her adult form with full vampiric powers. Outside her relations with Negi, Eva's relations with Chachamaru are also emphasized, showing her concern for her robotic servant even when broken down from battles and always having her either serve or receive all meals that the vampire partakes in (even to the point of having Chachamaru buy takeout from a ramen stand Takamichi opens and waiting impatiently until she returned). It is also implied that she can fence as in one episode she pulls out an ice rapier using her magic. Also, her nails are always uncolored when not in her adult form in this incarnation, as seen in the picture on the top right. UQ Holder! In this story timeline the year is 2086, Evangeline finds herself alone once again, Having left her former friends and even Chachazero behind on her travels. She has taken up the name Yukihime and works as a teacher in a small town. She also lives with one of her students, 14-year-old Touta Konoe, whom she has sworn to take care of after the sudden death of his parents. When another teacher turns out to be a bounty hunter after her bounty, Touta is mortally wounded, forcing Yukihime to feed Touta her own blood and awaken Touta's magical powers. After Touta defeats the bounty hunter, Evangeline tells Touta her true name and that she is an immortal vampire along with telling him that she turned him into an immortal at the request of Touta's late parents. Since Evangeline's identity was exposed, she, along with Touta, leave town to go to Japan's new capital, New Tokyo Amanomi Hashira City. Along the way, she helps Touta refine his skills as a martial artist and gives him advice on how to live as an immortal. Eventually, Evangeline introduces Touta to her so called 'immortal family', a large group of immortals living in New Tokyo under the name 'UQ Holder'. Trivia * It appears that Evangeline respects or even fears Yotsuba Satsuki. The reasons for it are still unkown. * The term "Shinso" as a type of powerful vampire may have been taken from the Nasuverse - Arcueid Brunestud, the only known vampire of that class, shares Evangeline's blonde hair and red eyes. * Interestingly, Evangeline's name is Latin for "gospel", while in Greek, it means "good news"; which contrasts to one of her many names "The Apostle of Destruction." * Evangeline's surname, McDowell, is derived from the Gaelic "Mac Dubhghaill", which means "Descendent of a Black Stranger" * Her and Zazies Rainydays epilogues might hint or imply sequels of some kind. * Her "sequel" storyline is provided in UQ Holder!, thought it is unclear from which 'Negima timeline' (see chapter 353) this Evangline originates. Notes and references Category:Ala Alba Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Negi Crush